


Has-mar

by prettiest-vulcan (LydiaMoonbeam)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaMoonbeam/pseuds/prettiest-vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has fallen ill and Spock tries to take care of him.  Key word being "try".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has-mar

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my tumblr (http://prettiest-vulcan.tumblr.com/post/70667487042/has-mar). I wrote this when I was sick, so I can't guarantee how good it will be.

It’s kind of cute, Jim admits through the haze of his fever. Spock is obviously unused to dealing with illness and possibly even more unsure of himself because it’s Jim. He hovers near the bed, hands behind his back like if he touches he’ll just make it worse. He’s always there with whatever Jim needs, though, so perhaps he isn’t so clueless. Or maybe Bones just left really detailed instructions.

He’s not critically ill or anything. Sniffling and sneezing and coughing and such. Probably from their latest stint on yet another ice planet. Despite Bones’ nagging and Spock’s disapproving look, Jim had forgone wearing a hat and gloves. Instead, he’d opted for regulation slacks and a heavy coat. He’s regretting that decision now.

"Spo-ock," he whines. His nose is stuffy and he’s finding it difficult to breathe without opening his mouth to do so. "I should’ve listened to you and Bones." Jim wonders if it’s the fever that makes it seem like Spock’s eyebrow twitches or if it actually happened. "I’m miserable."

"You are fortunate it is not worse than it is," Spock reminds him. As if Jim needs to be reminded. This is bad enough. Bones has taken him off duty and confined him to his quarters until he can walk without coughing until he can’t breathe. That means no paperwork, no checking in on the bridge crew, and no sneaking off to do any of that anyway.

"You’re supposed to sympathize with me," Jim complains. "Not nag at me." This time, there is a definite twitch to Spock’s eyebrow.

"As you are in this situation by means of your own making, I find it difficult to pity you." Jim huffs, which means he starts coughing because of his stupid nose. Spock is there to offer him a glass of water, however, so it’s not all bad.

He leans into Spock because he knows he can get away with it, sniffling and rubbing at his nose. Spock is stiff at first, likely unsure, before reaching down to hesitantly place a hand on his hair. Jim pushes his head up, seeking attention, and Spock obligingly runs his fingers through his hair. Jim sighs happily, letting his eyes close.

"Knew you cared," Jim mumbles, half-asleep. Spock doesn’t deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> has-mar: illness or sickness (Vulcan Language Dictionary)


End file.
